


Painful Words

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Even if it isn't the truth, it still hurts to hear it.





	Painful Words

"Kamila, aren't you up yet?" Lynne pushed the bedroom door open and looked toward the bed. There was an obvious lump in the blankets which concealed the body of a certain young girl. "Hey, come on, you're going to be late for school if you don't get up soon, you know. Is everything alright?" It was actually quite odd that Kamila would still be in bed at this time. Normally she was ever so punctual, getting out of bed, getting ready and having her breakfast well before it was time to leave for school.

The blanketed lump started moving and then a pair of eyes were peering out at her over the top. "I don't feel so good," Kamila mumbled. "Can I stay at home today?"

"Really?" Lynne went to sit on the side of the bed, anxiously placing a hand on her forehead. "Where don't you feel good?"

"Um... my head and the rest of my body. It aches all over." Kamila placed her head back on the pillow and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. "I really don't think I can go, Lynne."

Her forehead felt fine so it didn't seem like she had a temperature. Lynne stared at her with a pensive expression. It actually wasn't like Kamila at all to be dishonest with her so she might have believed her if it wasn't for something that had happened yesterday. She wasn't aware what had happened, just that Kamila had been appearing a bit depressed when Lynne came home from work last night though she hadn't talked about it. Now the redhead found herself wondering if the reason Kamila had been upset was to do with school.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you but this doesn't have something to do with what might have happened yesterday, does it?"

"Huh?" Kamila's eyes flew open in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"It's just, when I came home from work, you seemed to be upset about something. Of course I assumed it had to do with your mom and dad, maybe you were feeling sad about it. Is that the reason you're feeling unwell? Do you not want to go to school?"

Kamila chewed on her bottom lip, her gaze sliding away. "Maybe," she admitted in a small voice.

"Oh, Kamila." Lynne reached out to rub her back. "Did something happen at school? Was somebody being nasty to you? Just tell me and I'll deal with it."

"Well, no... not exactly." Kamila drew in a deep breath then sighed. "It was this girl in my class, she said something about how my dad was a killer. I was so upset when she said that and now I don't want to go back. I don't want to listen to people saying things about my dad."

Lynne silently continued to rub her back, gazing down at her sympathetically. It was hard enough for her to deal with something like this. She didn't need insensitive people making comments about it.

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"Nothing. I just walked away."

If someone had gone and said such a thing to Lynne's face, she would have reacted by vehemently denying that such a thing was true. She wondered why Kamila hadn't just done the same thing though she didn't ask. Lynne had never even asked Kamila about what she saw on the day that her mother died. How could she possibly ask a little girl to dredge up the memory of the most traumatic day of her life? She was going to find the truth out herself without getting Kamila involved.

"Well, I guess that's alright. It's better that you don't get too worked up about these things, really, but I'm going to show everyone just how wrong they are." Lynne's hand moved up to brush back a strand of purple hair. "Trust me."

Kamila's brow knitted into a tight frown. She was well aware that once Lynne had become a detective, she was determined to try and prove her father's innocent. It was a nice thought and she would love her father to be proven innocent, but what would Lynne think when she found out the truth, that Kamila herself was responsible for her mother's death? It suddenly felt like her stomach was twisting itself into knots.

"Anyway, just keep ignoring them," Lynne said, "and I'm sure it will stop soon. Be brave for me, alright?"

"Alright." Kamila sat up and pushed the bed sheets back.

"Good girl." Lynne gently ruffled her hair. "You just have to keep going and try to smile even when things get tough. Your dad would want you to be happy, you know."

Kamila nodded, giving Lynne a smile.

"There we go. I'll do your breakfast while you get ready."

After she left the room, Kamila slipped out of bed and paused to look at the picture sitting on the end table. Her mother and father smiled back at her. It was ever so hard to be brave sometimes but she did her best, for them and for Lynne.


End file.
